1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a frame structure of image data and a method of digital-driving an OLED device using the frame structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital-driving technique employed or used in an organic light emitting display (“OLED”) device may display an image based on image data by dividing a frame of the image data into sub-frames. Generally, light emitting times or allocated times of the sub-frames are set to be different from each other having a ratio of 2n, where n is a positive integer. A certain grayscale may be represented based on a sum of the light emitting times.